


heavy

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, M/M, Mental Institutions, Pining, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: Lance is sad, and his mom only wants to help but doesn't know how.





	1. where were you

**Author's Note:**

> in my college service class we have to write 300 words a day for extra credit and that's a fat bet, so these are going to be small chapters, as im writing this for my professor but ill update frequently.

"Where were you last night? What were you doing?" A woman's voice asked him, he was sitting in a chair, a comfortable one. He was at home, he could tell from the smells around him. His sister Veronica's perfume, the smell of his mother's cooking. "Lance." 

He finally looked up seeing his mom sitting across from him, with a stern look, but from what he could see in her eyes sadness. He was hit with pang of guilt to his chest, stomach dropping. He never wanted to make his mom sad, no one should ever want to make their mother feel sorrow or regret,. But he did, and he hated hit, he didn't deserve her, she didn't deserve this. No one deserves to burden them self with his presence.

"I'm sorry." he spoke up quietly, holding his hands together, legs crossed as he tried to bring himself to speak up. 

"Everyone was so worried, i was terrified." She said, unsure of what to say and how to say it. afraid of unintentionally making things so much worst. 

"i don't know, i didn't feel good, i felt like..nothing was going to work out, or.. be good if i was still here." He tried explaining his thoughts and feelings, as he could see his mother physically grip the arm of the coach. Looking at her face her eyes become glassy, and her breathing became heavy.

"God, i'm so sorry, Mijo." He was afraid of this, shame washed over him. "This is all my fault. I should have done better. I just don't know what to do." She buried her face in her hands, as she began to sob and shake. 

'It's not your fault' he wanted to say, plead with her. Explain to her she isn't doing this to him, he's doing this to himself. But all he did was sit there and watch her crumble, in front of him.

"Your papa and i were talking, last night after the incident." She wiped her tears away. "We want to get you help, better than the therapists and classes i've taken you to." She stood up, looking past him. He turned around to see his dad, with a backpack and suitcase by his side. 

"I'm sorry Mijo, your mothers heart can't bare to watch you fall apart. I packed your things, get in the car. I'm taking you to a hospital, they're going to take care of you for a while." His dad said, as he walked up to hand him his bag. He wanted to argue, say he didn't need to leave to get better. His therapist was nice, and so were the people in his classes. But he all he could see was his moms face, and how it broke her down to watch him sit there and kill himself.

"Okay."


	2. white rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the institution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is going to be off and weird since i have to write daily and try researching how it is for actual patients.

The rooms are white, the area clean and sterile. Hallways are empty with doors to other patients rooms, two patients per room. There are male and female nurses, that help and stand by. Dressed in scrubs blue and white, a handful of doctors with clipboards. Discussing of other patients, the different rooms, the common room full of chairs, tables, books and board games. The cafeteria, giving a scenic view, of a small tail outside, the trees, benches, and as you are watched by the nurses outside. At 7:00 am there are morning checks. Someone bangs on your door until you fully wake up, and they inform you that you must be up for breakfast in thirty minutes. After breakfast at 8:30, there is the community group therapy. 

Where you discuss at length the rules and regulations of the hospital, you only get to use your phone or other devices for 10 minutes at a time. During therapy there's always someone complaining that their book is missing, someone else cries about something you can’t even understand under all the whining. Someone always cries during your meetings. You always eventually set a daily goal to finish your book, do laundry and share why you are here. The only goal there is really, is to stop being a sad disappointment, and to get better really. Just to finally prove you're better, and get out of the institution. The doctors are nice, you have to meet them everyday. 

There’s always someone screaming, at least once or twice a day. It's always for some unknown reason, but the doctors know what to do, as they are always seen with the nurses carrying them off so they don't set off any of the other patients. Lunch is probably the best part, as there's pizza being served. Unless you suffer from being anorexic, they're seen eating salads. After that noon comes around, there's recreational therapy, and movie time. He’s almost anticipating the next hour, visitation hour, and Lance is told ahead of time he has a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent decided who i want to introduce yet rip  
> instagram; symbrcks  
> tumblr; herolance

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: herolance  
> instagram: symbrcks


End file.
